Shatterpoint
Shatterpoint '(ポイント打ち砕く ''Pointo Uchikudaku) is a fighting style '''Caster Magic and Subspecies Magic of [[Crash|'''Crash]]' that instead of breaking apart anything that the user touches, it instead breaks apart the weak points in any object, and allowing the user to manipulate them to anyway they see fit. Description Thanks to Shatterpoint, the user is able to feel the fault lines simply by touch or by focusing Eternano through their eyes, can view them clearly. Shatterpoint then allows them to influence these fault lines, altering them in different ways to allow for a more versatile use of the magic itself. The most mundane use of this magic is that it allows the user to "break" anything that that they come in contact with, similar to how Crash can smash everything that the user comes into contact with, but unlike Crash, Shatterpoint has uses that extend far beyond just breaking things and even has uses that heal instead of causing just destruction. What is interesting about Shatterpoint is capable of physically feeling the fault lines of almost everything; subtly enabling them to influence the fault lines and thus enhance the power of the magic. The most basic usage of Shatterpoint is to simply break anything that the user comes in contact with, by means of their eyes, the user is able to view an object's fault lines and identify how it is linked together and what the weaknesses in its composition occur. The user can then affect the weak points directly, using their magical power to "shatter" the object, causing it to break into multiple fragments. The breaking effect spreads out from the point of contact, spreading like cracks on glass, flowing from one fault line to another. If the user looses contact with the object before it is completely broken then the cracks stop spreading. The user shatters a large boulder with a simple kick. The user can also use Shatterpoint to increase the destructive power of their physical attacks. Thus by augmenting a punch with this magic, they can break down large buildings with apparent ease. A common defensive usage of this magic is to kick the ground so as to suddenly shatter the ground at their feet. This can make it difficult for any pursuers to follow them and can be used to lose most tails. But the same maneuver can also be used offensively by breaking the ground at their opponent's feet, making them fall into the fissure that results from affecting the fault lines in the ground below their feet. It has also been shown that in certain cases, under the control of an experienced master of this magic, Shatterpoint can also be used in terms of medical healing, when manipulating a certain area of the body riddling with pain, the fault lines can actually be strengthened to increase the flow of natural healing or block the pain receptor's of the human body to allow for them to endure the pain while the body tries to heal itself naturally. However, with even such a destructive force of magic in one's possession, there also comes certain risks with it, the first being that despite being able to see fault lines in any object, they are not able to see the fault lines in spells or energy-based attacks, making it unable to break apart most forms of spells. It has also been seen that the physical connection with said object or person must be connected to fully grasp the locations of the fault lines and where precisely the user can manipulate them, making them constantly in danger of being hit at close range. 'Spells' *'Hametsu ' (破滅 ''Ruination): A unique spell where Cad gathers magical energy in the form of a sphere and slams it into his target. Upon contact the magic is suddenly released, and much like the torrent of water that is released upon the breaking of a dam, the sudden release of the magic results in the release of a huge amount of energy that inflicts a great amount of damage upon its target. The greater the amount of magical energy initially collected, the greater the damage that it can inflict. This magic is highly versatile and very useful in a pinch as it can be ready to use in an instant and as such it can be used at full power at a moment's notice. Trivia *I was given permission to take command of this magic by Perchan *Despite this magic's flaw, user's can often find various ways to make up for the weaknesses, while still allowing for the same increase of power to be used *The original idea for this magic belonged to User:Jet'ika, all credit for it goes to him Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Phantombeast